siempre sale mejor cuando es para ultimo minuto
by GoldNS
Summary: para un amigo mio. El fin del viaje en kalos como terminaran las cosas despues de esto amourshiping
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se la dedico a un amigo.

Admito que la pareja no me gusta mucho pero a mi amigo sí y por eso le escribo esta historia también la escribo para los amantes del amourshipping, REPITO, AMOURSHIPPING, espero les gusto y sin más que decir les dejo esta historia tendrá 2 capítulos y si les gusta me dicen a ver si la continuo.

Dejen reviews.

En la lejana región de kalos 4 jóvenes caminaban en la entrada de Lumiose city.

2 De ellos se despedían de los otros 2 mientras caminaban en dirección al gimnasio de la ciudad mientras los otros 2 tenían que dirigirse a Vaniville town estos eran un chico de polera azul con rayas blancas, jeans azules, una gorra roja que tapaba su pelo negro y un Pikachu en el hombro, la otra persona era una chica de cabello marrón, un gorro rosa, polera negra y falda roja hasta las rodillas.

Estos ya habían terminado su viaje por aquella región y era hora de volver a su casa después de tantas aventuras, nadie sabía por qué el chico no se había ido directo a kanto en aeropuerto de Lumiose city.

El simplemente dijo - quiero ver como han cambiado Santalune city y Aquacorde town – y esta llendo con Serena a dejarla a su casa en Vaniville town.

Ahora Iban en ruta recta a santalune city pero en la ruta recta había un gran lago que solo se podía pasar sobrevolándolo o con un pokemon que sepa surf ahora era como pasarían los dos, ningún pokemon sabia usar surf y el Talonflame de Ash no permitía que nadie además de su entrenador volara sobre el

(La actitud orgullosa del Talonflame la invente yo)

Pero a Ash se le ocurrió una idea – Greninja sal.

-Ash que vas a hacer greninja no sabe surf

-quien necesita surf. Greninja MEGA WATER SHURIKEN

Greninja en vez de hacer los pequeños shuriken que usa para atacar hizo uno grande en donde cabían Ash, Serena, y Greninja.

Ash y Greninja estaban el shuriken que levitaba sobre el agua mientras le ofrecía la mano a Serena para que subiera.

Dudo un poco pero de cualquier modo subió en el shuriken.

Después de eso el lago no fue gran problema.

Luego siguieron caminando a Santalune city

-¿y ese ataque de tu greninja?

¿El mega water shuriken?, el otro día cuando estaba entrenando con greninja cuando domino water shuriken ¿lo recuerdas? – Ella asintió con la cabeza – hay empezamos a trabajar con un solo shuriken de agua el cual era más grande y poderoso y así invente el mega water shuriken.

Luego de esa explicación una lluvia empezó a caer sobre esa ruta por suerte había una pequeña cueva en la podían refugiarse hasta que terminara la lluvia – Talonflame enciende una hoguera – dijo Ash mientras liberaba a su pájaro de fuego para encender una pequeña fogata.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: EL ULTIMO MINUTO SE ACERCA

Donde me quede,… no lo recuerdo fue hace bastante… talvez deba seguir posponiendo esto, si creo que eso hare…na…mejor no… a si la cueva

-explícame algo – dijo la chica

-¿qué cosa? – se limitó a responder el joven

-¿Por qué decidiste acompañarme a mi casa?

-¿ah que te refieres?

-me refiero a que, a pesar, de poder haber tomado un avión a Kanto en Lumiose City. A pesar de eso me estas acompañando, ¿Por qué?

-podría decirte muchas razones empezando porque quería ver las ciudades y terminando con que si acompañamos a los chicos a casa era injusto no hacer lo mismo contigo, pero la razón que te diré es simplemente que talvez quería pasar más tiempo contigo – dijo el tranquilamente

La chica solo respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el chico al ver esto solo sonrió

-solo una cosa más quiero preguntar

-me dijiste que te explicara "UNA" cosa, – dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en él una - ya es tarde y quiero dormir. Hablamos mañana – menciono para posteriormente estirarse en el suelo con un Pikachu ya durmiendo entre la cabeza del joven y el fuego de la fogata, este se cubrió la cara con su gorra y se propuso a dormir

-enserio no me vas a dejar decirte…

-estoy durmiendo – interrumpió a la chica

-como quieras – termino de decir para también acostarse, está usando su mochila de almohada

Lo siguiente fue levantarse al día siguiente

Serena se levantó al escuchar una "explosión" afuera de esta propia cueva esta había sido provocada por un ataque eléctrico al colisionar con un ataque de fuego al estar el joven entrenando con su ratón de rayos y su ave ígnea justamente en frente de la cueva y el tiempo estaba en contra del pájaro mientras que su enemigo le hacía mucho daño con sus ataques súper eficaz que además al estar mojado el pájaro el trueno era completamente infalible contra este la victoria del ratón en esa batalla era inevitable,… hasta que

El joven solo dio una orden al gran ave de fuego – giga impacto – dijo tranquilamente

El ave haciendo caso al mandato mencionado para empezar a rodearse de una energía blanca con detalles amarillos y purpura y se dirigía a una alta velocidad al roedor de rayos

-Pikachu prepárate, la cola, entiérrala en el suelo y detén a Talonflame,… tres… – decía a la vez que el ave se acercaba a gran velocidad – dos – la cola del ratón se enterró en el barro ocasionado por la fuerte lluvia que caía en ese momento – uno – dijo a la vez que el roedor sujeto al suelo con su cola, sus patas/manos detenían al ave en pleno ataque mientras el pájaro empujaba para acertar el daño en el roedor, feroz batalla por ver quien resistía más, por masa el ave ganaba, pero. El ratón por impulso envolvió su puño en rayos mientras detenía a Talonflame con ambas patas delanteras lo que electrocuto enseguida al ave dejándolo fuera de combate por la electrocución dada por el ratón más la fuerte lluvia había sido demasiado para el pájaro aguantar tales ataque

-termino el entrenamiento – dijo el empapado joven mientras recogía a ave ígnea del suelo dándole una caricia en la cabeza y metiéndolo con un rayo rojo a una esfera bicolor – con esto Talonflame mejora su resistencia y tú perfeccionas puño trueno – dijo sonriendo,… luego de decirle un par de cosas al ratón con respecto al ataque, se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven – serena yate levantaste, vamos adentro a comer – dijo refiriéndose a la cueva donde se habían refugiado la noche anterior

Al escuchar aquella frase a serena no pudo evitar que se le pasara por la cabeza una escena con ella y Ash viviendo juntos y preparándose para comer en una vida marital completamente imaginada por la joven, que sonrojo enseguida al pensar en eso, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando bajo enseguida de su nube para preparar un improvisada mesa.

Todo el día ocurrió con naturalidad sin contar lo poco que se pudo avanzar debido a la fuerte lluvia que caía tuvieron que quedarse en un cabaña abandona que encontraron de camino, la cual tenía desniveles y tablones rotos por todas partes y por eso mismo el no subirían a la segunda planta de aquella cabaña, la lluvia aun no cesaba, al menos las filtraciones de agua no pasaban a la primera planta de aquella cabaña

Más de una vez un pie de alguien (Ash) que do atrapado al "destruirse" algún tablón del suelo, a pesar de eso los tablones rotos se usaron para encender una chimenea, que hace una chimenea en una casa de madera, no lo sé, estaba en medio del bosque debía hacer frio en noches de lluvia como la que ocurría en ese momento.

Serena automáticamente por el cambio de temperatura en aquella cabaña húmeda y luego caliente por la chimenea estornudo, Ash se fijó en esto preguntando por el estado de esta. La joven aprovecho para decir que estaba enferma, ella quería los cuidados del joven. Y el joven tan inocente cayo en la trampa cuidando de esta.

En un momento en que el joven estaba dando de comer a la joven una sopa que había hecho por ahí… la joven dijo – sabias que la forma más rápida de curar un resfriado es pasárselo a otra persona – inmediatamente después de eso la chica beso al joven en los labios


End file.
